


I'd Like You For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, just some cute stuff for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Got it out barely in time. I haven't posted in forever, but here's a very short Christmas piece featuring tons of fluff.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	I'd Like You For Christmas

“No, the star goes on last.” Colson shook his head, setting the decoration back on the mantle. “Have you never decorated a Christmas tree before?” He giggled, as he watched boyfriend sit down with two tangled strands of lights. 

“My mum always did it during school, I don’t know the order of these things.” Dominic let out a frustrated sigh, letting the lights clatter to the floor. 

“Here, let me help you.” Colson reached out a hand to help Dominic stand, and grabbed the lights with the other. “This is supposed to be fun, babe. No need to stress.” 

This was their first Christmas in their house together. Colson wanted everything decorated before people started coming over the next day. They had put it off, but now it was Christmas Eve and they were running behind. 

“So, it’s lights first, then garland, then ornaments, then star. Got it?” Colson gestured dramatically at each decoration group. Dominic nodded and smiled, as Colson helped him untangle the lights. They stood on opposite sides of the tall, bushy tree, handing off the strand as it looped to the top. Once the end reached the highest branch, they repeated the process with the garland. 

Hanging the ornaments was the fun part. They chuckled at the stupid designs Colson had collected over the years. Some depicted Santa holding a bong, others shaped as strippers in festive hats. Dominic listened as Colson told the story behind family ornaments that celebrated birthdays and anniversaries. They hung each of them, spaced between colorful, round bulbs. 

“Now is it time for the star?” Colson nodded and laughed at how fixated Dominic was on the tree topper. “Finally.” He retrieved it from the mantle, and reached to the very top branch, standing on his toes. Unfortunately, he fell just short, literally. His arm not quite reaching the top of their unnecessarily tall tree. He was about to turn and hand it off to Colson, when he felt arms wrap around his waist and his feet leave the ground. “What are you doing?” 

“Helping you reach the top!” Colson exclaimed, boosting him a little higher. Dominic couldn’t help but laugh as he placed the twinkling star on the highest twig. Colson set him down and Dominic turned around to grin at him. 

“Thank you.” He showed his appreciation with a kiss, pulling Colson down to his height for once. 

“You’re welcome, babe. Oh shit, look, it’s 12:03! Merry Christmas.” Dominic kissed him again, considering it a Christmas present to himself. 

“Merry Christmas, Colson.”

**Author's Note:**

> My computer was broken and writing on my phone was much more difficult. But we're back, and I plan to publish more often from now on.


End file.
